Mamá
by AlexanderMan
Summary: -¿De que estas hablando Chichi? ¡¿A que te refieres con que Vegeta es mi abuelo!-Preguntaba el inocente y confundido saiyajin de cabellos alborotados a su adorable esposa, la cual, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. (One-Shot retorcido) Agradable para las mentes abiertas.


**Notas Del Autor: **Lo siento si esto no es de su agrado, lo siento si esto realmente no les gusta. ¡Pero es que lo tenía que escribir! He estado con esta pareja desde hace meses y no quiero escribir un fanfic largo de ellos, es por eso que he escrito este one-Shot. Solo… Solo tenía que escribirlo…

Ah y otra cosa, esto se sitúa después de que Bra viaja al pasado. (Ya se darán cuenta ustedes mismos)

Bueno, disfruten la lectura.

-¿Jona?... ¡JONA!-

La joven de cabellos negros se sobresalto al oír su nombre en vos alta, se volvió para ver a su vieja compañera enfermera que le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. -¡Deja de ver al pobre niño así! ¿Es que nunca has visto a un bebe deforme?-Le regañaba, acentuando las arrugas alrededor de su boca y nariz, dándole un aspecto más feo del que ya tenía la anciana.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho-Bajo la cabeza apenada, ruborizándose.

Cuando le anuncio a su familia que su verdadera vocación seria la enfermería, una de las primeras cosas que hicieron con ella, fue advertirle las atrocidades y rarezas que vería durante toda su vida… Sin embargo, nadie jamás le advirtió que vería bebes CON COLA DE MONO, como el recién nacido que tenía delante de ella.

-Mejor prepara a la pobrecilla criatura para llevárselo a su madre, ¡Ah la pobre joven sufrió tanto en el parto!-

La vieja enfermera miro una vez más al pequeño recién nacido, el cual miraba a ambas mujeres con mirada fruncida y enojada, al compas de su actitud, su rara cola de mono marrón se ondeaba tranquilamente, acechando cualquier objeto que se aproximara, después miro a Jona y se alejo.

-Solo espero que a tu madre no le de un infarto cuando te vea, chiquito-Le dijo en vos baja, mientras lo levantaba en brazos y experimentaba un escalofrió al sentir la cola del bebe envolverse en su muñeca, lo sostuvo contra su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, se acercaba la hora de presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia Brief…

….

08080808088080808080880808080808080808080808008

….

Bra miraba a la gente pasar por las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta de la habitación, una a una, conversando, sonriendo, llorando, pensando… Todos en sus malditos mundos, sin importarle un demonio el hecho de que la pobre Princesa Saiyajin se moría de impaciencia en esa maldita camilla por ver a su hijo.

Era muy desesperante.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta el doctor?!-Pregunto entre dientes, mientras apretaba con sus manos los barrotes de su camilla, al instante estos se doblaron y un pequeño "crack" anuncio que algo en el inmueble se había roto. Mala señal.

Durante los últimos dos meses de su embarazo, su poder de pelea el cual era nulo e inservible, pues jamás se había dedicado a la lucha, había aumentado más de 500 veces, dándole una fuerza sobre humana, casi comparándose a la de Pan. Los integrantes de la Familia Brief y Son no tardaron en darse cuenta, pues nuestra princesa no tardo en utilizar su propio poder para amenazar a Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta y hasta el pobre Ubb no se salvo de su temperamental humor hormonal.

Uno a uno se les veía salir a la de la mañana para conseguir un costoso fruto Europeo que solo se podía encontrar al otro lado del mundo y que en esos momentos era "urgentemente necesario" para quitarle el insistente antojo a la embarazada de Bra.

¿Y Quién podía negarle algo a la poderosa Heredera del trono Saiyajin?

Durante mucho tiempo pensaron que la chica habría nacido para mandar y que nadie en todo el universo podría obligarla o convencerla de hacer algo que no quería, ni siquiera Bulma o Vegeta estaban convencidos de tener alguna autoridad sobre su hija, caprichosa, consentida y egocéntrica. Un tanto idéntica a su padre entonces…

Hasta que llego EL.

El único que pudo conquistarla, el único que pudo tocarla, el único que pudo besarla, el único que pudo acostarse con ella, el único que pudo robarse su corazón, el único que pudo embarazarla…

El único que se encontraba con ella en la habitación en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo y lo mate?-

La ruda vos del Saiyajin saco a la princesa de sus pensamientos, solo con oírle hablar pareció calmar un poco su furia, y desvió su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirada ceñuda, vestido con una armadura de corazas verdes y una banda roja cruzando su frente, la cual tenía surcos de tensión y nerviosismo.

-Bardock, amor, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes… No puedes matar a nadie aquí-Le dijo con una vos dulce y paciente. Solo con él podía usar ese tono cuando hablaba, lleno de amor y cariño.

Él le sostuvo la mirada ceñuda y después de un par de segundos pareció suavizar su mal humor y destensar sus músculos, suspiro y asintió. –Lo siento Princesa, me siento ansioso-Y el fuerte guerrero se ruborizo ante tal confesión. El jamás se podía sincerar respecto a sus sentimientos con nadie excepto con su chica, la cual lo tenía muy enamorado y eso quedaba claro para todos.

Todo habría iniciado entonces, cuando Bra, la niña mimada y caprichosa de Vegeta anuncio en una fiesta en la que todos los guerreros Z se encontraban, que estaba esperando un bebe. Al instante todas las miradas se volvieron temerosas hacia el Príncipe de los Saiyajin que pareció querer morirse de un infarto los primeros 5 segundos, y cuando Goku logro sacarle el pedazo de hueso que se había quedado atorado en su garganta, Vegeta comenzó a gritar y destruir cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente mientras blasfemaba y exigía con vos autoritaria que le dijeran "¡¿QUE INSECTO SE ATREVIO A EMBARAZARLA?!"

La conmoción duro 3 horas, las cuales Trunks tuvo que noquear a su padre, Milk comenzó a consolar a Bulma, que lloraba por sentirse vieja y ser próximamente abuela, Maron y Pan indagaban quien podría ser el padre de la criatura y Goten se recargaba en un árbol llorando y lamentándose por no haber podido confesarle su amor secreto a la princesa. Todos entre tanto se acercaban a felicitar a Bra, que sonriente les aceptaba los abrazos y cumplidos.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar por el padre, nunca.

Y así fueron los próximos 7 meses, hasta esa mañana en la cual la joven embarazada se comenzó a quejar de contracciones prematuras sobre su cuerpo. Alarmados, los Brief y los Son (Tan unidos como estaban entonces) empacaron y alistaron maletas para viajar hasta el hospital e iniciar el campamento de vigilancia, hasta que el doctor les notificada que el trabajo de parto habría empezado.

En eso estaban cuando de pronto un poderoso Ki maligno llego a la tierra y comenzó a acercarse con mucha rapidez hasta el hospital donde se encontraban todos. Rápidamente Goku y Vegeta se prepararon para luchar, atentos a cualquier ataque o amenaza que pudiera lanzar el nuevo ki desconocido….

Y entonces apareció delante de ellos, con ayuda de la tele transportación.

Milk, Pan y Videl gritaron despavoridas, corriendo a refugiarse detrás de Vegeta, Goku, Gohan y Goten quienes miraban atónitos al nuevo visitante, el cual era obvio, era MUY parecido a Kakaroto.

-¿Ba…Bardock?-Vegeta fue el primero en decir su nombre, Goku volvió su mirada al príncipe, totalmente paralizado. ¿Bardock? Ese nombre era el de su padre, se lo había dicho Raditz y Tarles al pelear contra ellos. ¡Su padre finalmente cara a cara con él! ¿A que había venido entonces? ¿Y por qué ahora? Un mundo de interrogantes cruzo con rapidez su cabeza, mareándolo y confundiéndolo al instante.

-¿Vegeta? –La imponente vos del invasor causo escalofríos en las damas. -Entonces sobreviviste después de tantos malditos años ¿no? Y tu…-El guerrero de las fuerzas especiales clavo su mirada en Goku, quien era evidente le reconocía como padre y lo miraba con sorpresa -¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi?- Ahora todo el mundo pareció sorprendido al observar con horror la desorientación de la situación. ¿De dónde había salido Bardock? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ellos? ¿No se suponía que ya estaba muerto? ¿Y por qué diablos no reconocía a su propio Hijo?

-¿Familiares de la Señorita Bra Brief?-

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el doctor, que al ver a los guerreros en posición de batalla y a las mujeres asustadas, pensó en que el haber escogido la profesión de médico no habría sido del todo correcta, y deseo haber sido chef en vez de tener que dar la tan esperada noticia a esa bola de locos maniáticos delante de él. Mentalmente rezo a los dioses por su bienestar y trago saliva para después dirigirse a los presentes. –Ha iniciado el trabajo de parto-

Un frio helado recorrió la espalda de cada uno de los guerreros, imaginando la furia y tensión en la habitación en donde la princesa Saiyajin paria a su bebe. No podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de estar alado de ella, oyendo sus gritos y soportando sus maldiciones, era una escena digna de pesadilla de la cual ninguno quería ser protagonista…

Nadie excepto Bardock.

-Tú, humano… Llévame con ella, AHORA-Ordeno, ignorando las miradas atónitas de los que estaban a su alrededor, incapaces de hablar ante tal muestra de valentía. El doctor miro al alto Saiyajin de extraña Armadura Verde y una cola de mono ondeando detrás, frunció el ceño y quiso detener el temblor en sus piernas y manos, le fue imposible por supuesto.

-La señorita me ha pedido la asistencia de una persona en particular-Logro decir rápidamente, mientras revisaba su lista de notas sobre el tablero entre sus manos, sentía un sudor frio sobre su frente y su corazón latir rápidamente. -¿Es usted Bardock?

El nombrado asintió, frunciendo mas el ceño y tratando de mantener la compostura delante de toda esa bola de extraños alienígenas, al único que había reconocido era a Vegeta, pues recordaba que él era el hijo del Rey Vegeta, en ese entonces Rey de Vegetasei, y no más. –Te he ordenado que me lleves con ella, O TE MATARE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-

Y la ruda vos amenazante del alto hombre musculoso solo sirvió para que nuestro querido medico diera media vuelta y tragándose las lagrimas de miedo que rogaban por salir de sus ojos llorosos, camino hasta la habitación donde se podían oír, gritos desesperados por parte de la princesa, que al ser oídos por Bardock, emocionado y preocupado, entro a ayudar y socorrer a su querida chica, futura madre de su hijo.

-¿Goku, quien era ese hombre y porque conoce a Bra?-

Era Milk, que después del primer shock se acercaba a su marido para hablarle insistente y preocupada, pero solo recibió una mirada confusa y sorprendida de parte del padre de sus hijos.

-No sé quien sea realmente, pero me parece muy extraño que Bra haya pedido que él la acompañara en el parto- Admitió Gohan mientras abrazaba a su asustada esposa e hija, protegiéndolas.

-Tal vez quiera hacerle daño a Bra o al bebe-Sentencio Goten, nervioso y dispuesto a ir a defender a su querida amiga. Trunks frunció el ceño detrás de él y asintió, apoyándolo. -¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- Concluyo.

-Nadie le hará daño a mi hija, ¡No sé cómo diablos no detuve antes a esa sabandija!- Era Vegeta, que gruñendo, comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se había ido el doctor y el guerrero, con la misión de acabar con este a como diera lugar.

-No, esperen-

Nuevamente sorprendidos por la negativa, todos se volvieron hasta Bulma, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación desde que había aparecido Bardock en escena. Ahora se acercaba a ellos con paso claro y decidido.

–Yo puedo explicarles el por qué El está aquí y por qué Bra pidió su compañía…

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de continuar, sabía que sería difícil explicarles y sabría que sería aun más difícil, intentar hacerlos entender la realidad del asunto.

….

08080808088080808080880808080808080808080808008

….

Toc TocToc

Tanto Bra como Bardock alzaron la mirada para ver a la enfermera joven y chaparra entrar con un pequeño bulto que se movía entre sus brazos y del cual salía una cola de mono que se enrollaba en su muñeca. Ella les miro y sonrió tímidamente, tratando de no mirar muy directamente la cola de mono que traía el padre del bebe. Ahora entendía que era un rasgo hereditario el tener ese rabo detrás, así que mentalmente, suspiro aliviada.

-Buenos Días, me llamo Jona y yo seré su nueva… ¡AH!-

Sin esperar más tiempo innecesario, Bardock se coloco en pie y en un par de zancadas llego hasta ella para arrebatarle el crio de sus brazos. La chica le miro despavorida y retrocedió tres pasos antes de volverse a la puerta y huir. "_Maldita familia de locos"_ Pensó, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, el poderoso Saiyajin se acercaba lentamente a la camilla, con el bebe entre sus brazos. Antes de dárselo a Bra, lo miro un par de segundos más, quiso sonreír pero eso implicaba una debilidad que no podía permitirse en esos momentos, y solo atino a asentir, aceptando con gusto a su nuevo hijo, a su nueva sangre, a su nuevo crio.

-¡Oh es tan hermoso!-Bra no pudo contener las lagrimas y tomo al pequeño con delicadeza para no alterarlo, pues estaba sonriente y feliz en brazos de su padre, mirando todo y a todos alrededor, y entonces la miro a ella. -¡Mira amor! Me está mirando…

Bardock finalmente sonrió sin poder evitarlo, veía la escena delante de él y no pudo evitar conmoverse por el calor del momento. Ya tenía en mente un nombre para el bebe, lo había pensado día y noche desde que Bra le había dicho que estaba embarazada y él se había emocionado en sobremanera, y entonces la había besado y la había poseído muchas veces después de eso… si, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Se parece tanto a ti-Continúo la princesa, arrullando a su pequeño en sus brazos. El bebe le seguía viendo a los ojos, como hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos azules de su madre. Bra entonces pudo estudiar con detenimiento al pequeño y ver sus cabellos alborotados, que a pesar de ser un recién nacido ya tenía una melena bastante pronunciada para sus pocas horas de vida, su piel era un poco más clara que la de un Saiyajin común, y sus bracitos y piernas eran tan regordetes y tiernos. _"Se parece tanto a… Goku" _Pensó, consternada.

Y entonces comprendió.

Tenía que haber pensado en las consecuencias desde esa noche, hacia más de 1 año en la que viajo al pasado para conocer a su padre de pequeño, y se topo perdida entre los pasillos con el… Con Bardock. Fue amor a primera vista de ambos, y la manera en la que ella le contesto, la manera en la que él le ordeno callarse… Esa noche, en la cual el guerrero la llevo a su habitación para ocultarla de los malvados vasallos de Frezzer, conversaron, ella no podía revelarse su identidad ni decirle que venía del futuro. No podía decirle que era hija de Vegeta, ni mucho menos decirle que conocía a su hijo Goku… Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había viajado un año antes de que el planeta de Vegetasei fuera destruido por que "Kakaroto" aun no había nacido y se entero rápidamente de que Raditz era entonces el único hijo de Bardock en ese momento. Pero poco le importo entonces y de una palabra a otra de pronto comenzaron a besarse y los besos se convirtieron en caricias y las caricias los llevaron a la cama en donde Bra se entrego por primera vez a un hombre y Bardock le entrego su corazón por primera vez a una mujer.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente, ella tuvo que regresar al futuro, desapareciendo de la vida del Saiyajin para siempre, o eso creía ella entonces, por que 3 meses después, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y de que el padre del bebe residía a 200 años en el pasado. ¿Un problema no?... Y de nuevo, ella viajo al pasado a escondidas para darle la noticia a su querido amor y futuro padre de su bebe. Bardock pareció muy feliz de verla y no tardo en tenerla en su cama inmediatamente después de recibir la noticia, no podía negarlo, le entusiasmaba mucho que esa hermosa chica tuviera un hijo de él. Fue entonces cuando Bra tuvo que decirle su procedencia y el por qué estaba ahí. Ahí venia la parte difícil…

"_Amor, sé que es muy difícil que creas que vengo del Futuro, y sé que no entiendes muchas cosas de las que te digo… Pero he traído una máquina del tiempo para ti en esta capsula que te acabo de dar, ya la he programado para ti, así que solo tienes que apretar un botón y podrás encontrarme por medio del ki. El bebe nacerá en 5 meses y te voy a necesitar en ese momento para mí, así que solo tienes que llegar y encontrarme. Veras a muchos saiyajines desconocidos, pero no tienes que preguntarles nada ni hablarles, solo encuéntrame, ¿bien? Solo a mi…"_

Y Bardock escucho esa noche, atentamente a las indicaciones de su joven amante.

Y ahora ahí estaba, delante de ella. Mirándola mientras cargaba al hijo de ambos.

5 meses después…

-¿Sabes princesa?-Interrumpió sus pensamientos la ruda vos del Saiyajin, que no había dejado de mirar a su hijo y a ella en todo ese momento. –Me he tomado la libertad de elegir un nombre para nuestro crio-Y su semblante pareció suavizarse mientras sonreía de medio lado y decía con orgullo paternal –Quiero llamar a este bebe Kakaroto-

Bastaba una mirada hacia el rostro de Bra para darse cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal con el nombre, o con el bebe. Bardock al ver su semblante pálido y atónito, se preocupo. -¿Paso algo?-Pregunto.

No se imaginaba que pasaba todo.

TODO.

….

08080808088080808080880808080808080808080808008

….

-Entonces… ¿El bebe que este ahí dentro es mi hermano?-

Era Goku, que después de que le hubieran explicado unas 100 veces el problema y lo que había sucedido entre Bardock y Bra, finalmente trataba de lograr entenderlo. Milk transpiraba alado suyo, sumamente nerviosa por lo que acaban de decirle. Bulma miraba a su marido inconsciente en el sillón de la sala de espera del hospital, pues al confesarle que Bardock era el Padre del bebe de Bra se volvió loco y quiso ir a destruirlo y matarlo, por supuesto estaba Trunks para noquearlo por detrás antes de que cometiera alguna tontería. Goten acompañaba a su mejor amigo, razonando lo que acaban de oír, Videl y Gohan aun conversaban sobre lo arriesgado que pudo haber sido todo esto para el futuro y Pan simplemente imaginaba a un bebe con el rostro de Bardock y el cabello azulado de Bra.

-¿Sabes?-Hablo entonces Gohan, dirigiéndose hacia su padre, que le miro atentamente. –Si mis cálculos son correctos, y tomando en cuenta que mi abuelo, er… Bardock solo había tenido a Raditz para cuando concibió al bebe con Bra… Es muy probable que el bebe que hoy haya nacido fuera….

-Goku- Termino Bulma, totalmente horrorizada.

Milk, Trunks, Videl, Goten y Pan miraron a la peli azul con una mueca de desconcierto y sorpresa infinitos. Rápidamente las ideas comenzaron a venir a la cabeza de cada uno e individualmente, comenzaron a tener sus reacciones.

Trunks y Goten se miraron impactados, y lentamente comenzaron a reír.

-¡Eres mi tío abuelo!-Anuncio Goten riendo, sumamente divertido.

-¡Eres mi sobrino nieto!-Culmino Trunks, acompañando su buen humor con más risas.

-¡Trunks, eres mi tío Bisabuelo!- Ahora se acercaba Pan con cara de pocos amigos, pues había planeado desde hacía 3 meses conquistar al chico de cabellos lavandas. Pero en ese momento sonaba un poco MUY incestuoso, ya que eran familia directa. MALA NOTICIA.

-Goku… ¡Vegeta…Vegeta y Bulma son tus abuelos!- Milk comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su esposo, que aun no entendía nada ni a nadie. Para su mujer era una buena noticia, pues lloraba de alegría. ¿Qué significaba ser el nieto de Vegeta y de Bulma? Mucho dinero. ¡Mucho mucho dinero!

-¿Te das cuenta Gohan? Ahora la joven Bra es tu abuela- Videl parecía confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. No sabía si reír o abrazar a su marido apenada. Gohan simplemente miraba sus manos, un poco confundido. –Creo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre mi comportamiento tan impulsivo a veces- confeso entonces el guerrero, antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa al aire.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando Milk, por qué dices que Vegeta y Bulma son mis abuelos?!-Insistía Goku, jalándole el vestido a su esposa, sumamente molesto por no comprender la situación ni la conmoción del momento.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien más lo escuchaba…

-¡¿Qué yo soy el maldito abuelo de QUIEN?!-

Y Vegeta había despertado.

….

08080808088080808080880808080808080808080808008

….

Miro por última vez al bebe que tenia sobre sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

El pequeño Kakaroto miraba ceñudo a su padre, pues quería regresar a los cálidos brazos de su joven madre, que le miraba sollozante desde su camilla.

-¿Entonces quieres que me lo lleve al pasado?-

Bardock no entendía muy bien la situación, realmente su fuerte no eran los viajes en el tiempo ni la similitud o las contradicciones que sus acciones pudieran tener sobre el futuro. Pero por lo poco que Bra pudo explicarle, entendía que si no se llevaba a su hijo al pasado, probablemente el mundo se destruiría, y con él, moriría su adorada princesa.

Y eso era lo último que el deseara.

-Yo… Yo no puedo cuidarlo en esta línea de tiempo, Amor. Me duele separarme de mi hijo… no tienes idea-Explicaba la hija de Vegeta, entre lagrimas. -¡Como quisiera poder cuidarlo y evitarle tanto sufrimiento!- Continuaba, acariciando a su pequeño en la cabeza suavemente con su mano.

-No sufrirá, princesa. Lo prometo-Tercio Bardock, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Bra le miro y sonrió tristemente. _"Si supiera cuantas cosas pasara nuestro hijo cuando crezca"_ Pensó, sintiéndose impotente de no poder decirle o advertirle sobre el futuro. Sabía que no podía hacerlo si no quería cambiar nada del pasado o del presente, y eso le dolía.

-Siento un Ki acercarse… Creo que es hora de irme-Anuncio el Saiyajin, mientras bajaba la mirada y se aseguraba de que el bebe no sufriera daños en el trayecto hacia la máquina del tiempo, la cual había dejado escondida en un punto estratégico de ese planeta.

-Adiós amor… Por favor cuida a nuestro bebe, y cuídate tu también-

La joven sabía que eran palabras en vano, pues en unas cuantas semanas, Bardock sería asesinado por Frezzer y su querido hijo seria mandado a la tierra y ahí sufriría un golpe en la cabeza… Todo tan fríamente calculado para que el pasado y el presente no sufrieran daño alguno y todo siguiera tal y cual estaba. No, no era justo, pero era necesario.

-Adiós hijo mío- Se despidió de su bebe una vez rompiendo en llanto la madre, acariciando su cabecita y besando su frente con mucho amor y cariño. "_Sé que serás el hombre más fuerte del universo, Goku, lucha con todo tu corazón y se un hombre bueno y valeroso pequeño"_ Pensó, limpiándose una triste lagrima sobre su mejilla.

Bardock entonces miro a la madre de su hijo. Tan hermosa y orgullosa desde el primer momento en que la conoció, entendiendo que algo en ella tenía parte de guerrero que las otras Saiyajin no tenían por ser bruscas y salvajes. Algo que lo enamoro desde el primero momento en que la beso y la tomo en su alcoba. Entregándole su corazón esa noche y jurándole jamás tocar a otra hembra más que a ella…

-Adiós, Princesa-

Y tomándola de la barbilla tan delicadamente como sus grandes dedos se lo permitían, unió sus bocas en un último beso de despedida, tan sincero y decidido que Bra suspiro entre los segundos que duro el contacto de labios, expresando con el más sincero respeto y cariño todo lo que ambos callaban y lamentaban. Pues incluso Bardock sabia, o presentía, que esta sería la última vez que vería a su bella amante y oiría su hermosa vos.

Entonces, se fue.

Desapareciendo padre e hijo en el acto…

….

08080808088080808080880808080808080808080808008

….

Miro la puerta delante de él y se rasco la cabeza, sumamente nervioso.

-Vamos Goku, se que quieres entrar-

Era Bulma, que detrás de él mejor amigo de su infancia y ahora, posiblemente su nieto, le alentaba para entrar en la habitación y resolver la duda que tanto le martirizaba a él y a los demás, en especial a Vegeta, que nuevamente tuvo que ser noqueado para evitar cualquier destrozo o muerte.

Vio al Saiyajin de cabellos alborotados suspirar y asentir. –Tienes razón Bulma, tengo que hacerlo-

Y entonces abrió la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que oyó fue un solitario y débil sollozo, instintivamente busco la fuente de donde provenía ese lamentable sonido y pudo ver, delante suyo, a Bra llorar calladamente sobre su camilla del hospital, aun con el traje azul del hospital y una pequeña cuna vacía alado suyo.

El mismo sintió un estremecimiento al verla tan mal.

-Eh… ¿Bra?-

La joven paro de sollozar y alzo la mirada para ver al hombre que le había llamado, lo miro de arriba abajo sin poder creerlo. ¡Era Goku! ¡Su hijo!

Y sin esperar más tiempo, se bajo de la cama y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del guerrero, entregándose al llanto y tristeza que en ese momento sentía. -¡Goku! ¡Mi Goku!-Decía entre llanto y llanto, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El salvador del universo miro a la joven chica que se abrazaba a él con tanta necesidad. Frunció el ceño y por alguna razón extraña el comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal por verla así, y rápidamente correspondió al abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza y brindándole el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba entonces.

Ahora no había ninguna sospecha. Sabía que la que lo estaba abrazando en ese momento era su madre.

La madre que nunca tuvo de pequeño, que nunca conoció ni oyó hablar de ella jamás… Esa misma a la que tanto imagino cuando era niño, a la que tanto necesito cuando se sentía solo por las noches, la que añoraba que le contara cuentos y le hiciera la cena cuando tuviera hambre, la que le hubiera podido dar besos en la frente y abrazar de bebe…

Era ella la que ahora lo abrazaba y lloraba en sus brazos.

-Mamá...

Y una solitaria lagrima cayó sobre la frente de Bra, y entonces la Princesa Saiyajin entendió que jamás estaría sola otra vez, y el jamás añoraría una madre de nuevo.

JAMAS.

**Notas Del Autor: **No se, solo… ya me siento mucho mejor al terminar de escribirlo. ¡De verdad que incluso a mí se me ha hecho chiquito el corazón al escribir la ultima parte! : c

Gracias por leer TODO el One-Shot. ¡Muchas gracias! Y no se preocupen por los demás Fanfic en proceso que ya tengo listos muchos capítulos nuevos, ¡Espérenlos pronto!

**AlexanderMan.**


End file.
